Ultra Mode (Tired Blupi)
Ultra Mode is a fan-made DLC for Miitopia. It adds a "hard mode" option to the title screen, accessible via choosing the titular option underneath the Start button. However, playing this mode requires beating the Tower of Dread for the first time and earn at least 70% of Medals in the main file. About Ultra Mode combines the aspects of "new game plus" feature that allows starting a new save file albeit with most stat-related progress (and Snack inventory) carried over and the "hard mode" feature that raises difficulty level. How this works is that the character progress and Snack inventory being carried over when the Ultra Mode save file is created for the first time are based on the last progress made after beating the Tower of Dread (does not necessarily have to be first time in this case). The progress carry over only affects the first ten characters made in the game, however, so once Ultra Mode's post-game starts, new Mii characters other than those ten will still either start at level 1 (for ones manually created by the player) or whatever level a certain job is assigned to them when appearing as Travelers' Hub quest givers. As for the progress per playable character itself, every progress is tied to the respective character's ID, regardless of what character assigned as a playable Mii even if the same character is used on a different teammate Mii. For example, a Mii assigned to the very first ID number (the protagonist) is based on the player and currently has level 50 in Warrior, 45 in Mage, 40 in Cleric, and 1 in everything else. Assigning the same player Mii as a teammate will not carry over said progress, instead it will carry over the last stats of that particular teammate, depending on the order of recruitment. Meanwhile, assigning any other Mii, as long as it is set as the protagonist, will always carry over the protagonist's last stats. The only stat not carried over into this mode, however, is the relationship level, forcing the player to build it again from the ground up. Other changes are as follows: *All monsters have triple their normal HP. *The "Change job" feature becomes available as soon as after the player defeated the Mini Slime boss. *All Sprinkles (at their max upgrade) are available at the start. *Fully-upgraded Safe Spot is available at the start. *The "sickness" mechanic is available at the start, with increased chance. The same main story rule still applies, as the protagonist cannot get sick until post-game. *If the player is defeated (not counting a loss that happens to the Besmirched Noble's Son in a cutscene), the Ultra Mode's file will be completely erased, forcing the player to start anew if they want to play this mode again. *A new achievement is added to the Medals list: The true hero of Miitopia. This requires finishing the Tower of Dread for the first time in this mode. Unlocking this Medal is the only way to keep the current Ultra Mode save file from being deleted every time the player is defeated (thus leaving only manual deletion as the only way to start this mode anew in this case). Category:DLC Category:Tired Blupi